


An Awkward Introduction, (Or: How a Frying Pan and a Bouncy Castle Lead to Something Beautiful)

by LizAnn_5869



Series: Love in an Alternate Universe [11]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), What We Did On Our Holiday (2014)
Genre: AU, Awkward first meeting, Divorced dad, F/M, Kidfic, Mutual Attraction, References to movie events, Rose never met the Doctor, Teninch Fic, Timepetalsprompts, romance on the horizon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 05:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10326749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizAnn_5869/pseuds/LizAnn_5869
Summary: Doug and Rose have an awkward, and eventful first meeting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on these Timepetalsprompts:  
> Awkward first meeting, Teninch Fic, Castles, and "You almost killed me with that frying pan!"
> 
> This is a prequel to a Doug/Rose story called "Chips and Rose Tyler." It's an AU in which Rose hasn't met the Doctor.

Doug McLeod looked up from his phone screen just in time to see his sweet six year old daughter Jess, resplendent in a purple princess gown, use a plastic frying pan to whack the boy next to her.

The boy immediately rubbed his head and began to howl. Doug was on his feet immediately, sprinting across the pretend play area of the Chesterton Children's Museum. “Jessica McCleod!” he shouted. 

Jess immediately stopped, mouth agape at her father’s shout. 

Doug reached Jess and the crying boy in an instant. “Son, are y’ okay?” he asked. Then turning to Jess, he ordered, “Put that down!”

“What happened to Tony?” a feminine voice inquired behind him. 

“I did not try to kill him with a frying pan!” Jess immediately defended herself. 

“She hit me!” Tony cried.

“We were playin’ ‘Tangled!’ He’s Flynn Ryder!” Jess explained.

Doug turned to the woman behind him. “I'm sorry...really, I am. Jess doesn't normally...but...anyway…. I think she was method acting.”

“I don't wanna be Flynn anymore,” Tony moaned.

The woman, a blonde in a Union Jack t-shirt and jeans, knelt down in front of the boy. “Lemme see, Tony! Oh, it's okay…. Just a little bit of a red spot. I don't think it'll even bruise.” 

Doug breathed a sigh of relief, properly noticing the lady for the first time. She smiled reassuringly at the boy, and Doug thought she was gorgeous. There’s a wee drop of sunshine in that smile, he thought, recalling how his father would describe his mother’s smile. Then he realized he needed to be the dad right then, so he knelt in front of Jess. “What do you need to say?”

“M’ sorry,” Jess murmured. To Doug, she said, nearly on the verge of tears, “I was just bein’ Rapunzel.”

“Honey, I know,” the woman said. “Just be more careful, yeah?” She caught Doug’s eyes over the tops of the children's heads. 

“M’ really sorry,” Doug repeated. 

“No harm done.”

“Still…” Doug gave her what he hoped was a winning smile. “So, do we exchange insurance information, like in a fender-bender?” He immediately regretted what his eldest would have regarded as a corny “dad joke.”

Fortunately, the woman chuckled. “Think we’re fine. Didn't even scratch his paint.”

Doug stood up, extending his hand. “M’ Doug McLeod, by the way. This is Jess. We normally don't beat people on the first meeting.”

“Hi, I'm Rose and this is my brother Tony,” she introduced herself, shaking his hand. When she placed her other hand on Tony’s shoulder he noticed the absence of rings. 

There was something familiar about the woman, and it took a couple of seconds for it to connect. “Rose...Tyler, is it? Vitex?” She smiled ruefully and nodded. Doug immediately regretted mentioning it. 

“M’ sorry. Didn't mean to call attention to it, if you're trying to go incognito. “I actually have a bit of experience with handlin’ that.”

Rose looked at him a little more closely, and the penny dropped. “The Viking funeral….” Doug looked down and frowned, nodding. 

“Yep. Viking Funeral Dad, that's me. Think we've been in some of the same gossip rags.” His voice sounded falsely chipper.

Doug looked so uncomfortable, and Rose regretted mentioning it. Of course, it would have been tougher for him. He and his family had been put through the wringer. She, on the other hand, had become tabloid fodder only when her father had finally made it big with Vitex. Being the Vitex Heiress was simple. “M’sorry. Shouldn't be brought it up.”

Doug shook his head, eager to change the subject. “No worries….Erm….I just started working at Vitex myself. In communications. So….”

Tony pulled on Rose’s shirt. “Wanna go over to the Thomas trains, Rosie,” he demanded.

“Ah, well...maybe I'll see you around work?” Rose suggested.

Doug grinned. “It’d be lovely.” Tony began pulling on Rose’s hand, and she followed with a grin and a wave.

“Do you wanna be Flynn?” Jess asked her father. She was still holding the frying pan.

“Nope, but I'd love to have tea with Rapunzel,” Doug suggested. “Let's go use that tea set. Right, then, put down the pan….there you go.”

He watched Rose being lead to the train table across the large room. “Daddy!” Jess insisted. So, he turned his back on the beautiful blonde to focus his attention on Jess. Just before he settled into pretend tea with the little girl, he spared a thought about the woman who’d just walked away.  
Was he seriously considering attempting to pull the boss’ daughter. The tabloids would have a field day, among other things. No wonder the therapist said she was concerned about a slight self-destructive streak.

Still, there was that smile. That wee bit of sunshine. He couldn't stop thinking of it. He chanced a glance back at Rose Tyler, who knelt by a train table, apparently in heated negotiations over very useful engines. 

She was beautiful, and kind. 

When you find that wee bit of sunshine, y’ don't wanna let it go, Doug, remember that. He heard those words as clearly as if Gordie McLeod had spoken them right then. He thought he'd found it once, with Abigail. Perhaps, Rose was like sunshine, after a very long period of rain.

Then Jess was offering him a plastic biscuit and he was having pretend tea.

******

It had all happened rather quickly. At first Tony was playing well with the little girl in the Disney Princess dress, and then she was wielding a frying pan and Tony was howling. 

The little girl’s father had been quite pleasant. Really, more than just pleasant with his lovely smile and gorgeous eyes. He was fit. When he'd put his hands on his daughter's shoulders, she noticed that didn't have a wedding ring. Which, in and of itself, didn't mean anything. However, he did have a tan line where one used to be. Could mean he was newly divorced, or that he just took it off when he was on the pull. As her best friend Amy always said, beware the ring finger tan line. 

Then there was the matter of his new employment at Vitex, and their mutual experience with the tabloids. All sorts of warning bells were going off. 

Rose quickly focused on her brother, who was divvying up wooden trains. “I'm gonna be Thomas and Percy. You…” he handed her a pink train. “...are Rosie!”

“I don't always have to be the girl train,” she protested.

“You're always a girl, Rosie. You can be Bill and Ben, too, if you want.”

Rose raised her eyebrow. “I wanna be the grouchy one,” she growled, and her brother giggled. She smiled broadly. She really did enjoy her brother/sister dates with Tony. She was there for him, not to be on the make for hot dads. No matter if Amy suggested she should take advantage of the situation. 

She caught a glimpse of Doug McLeod, comically folded into a small child’s chair, accepting a pink plastic teacup from his little girl. He was grinning from ear to ear, and Jess was laughing. She felt her heart melt a bit at the sight. He looked like such a good dad. 

She remembered the whole mess with Doug and his ex wife and children being splattered all over the tabloids for people to read and judge. Her own mother had made a comment on it. “And where the hell were the parents? Maybe they deserve all the trouble they're gettin’!” Rose recalled she hadn't read the story, but she defended the parents anyway, saying things had only gotten out of hand. She'd felt for them then. Eventually the stories died out, and she hadn't heard any more. She was glad to see that at least his daughter seemed happy.

She sighed and to Tony, she said, “So, Thomas the Tank Engine, what’s going on in Tidmouth Sheds today?”

She giggled as Tony imitated the narrator of the Thomas telly program, “There was trouble!”

******

The McLeods met up with the Tylers again in the bouncy castle room. Rose and Tony were discussing their dinner plans, and she almost tripped over Jess. “Oh, hi, there!” Rose greeted her. Tony immediately took a step back behind Rose.

“Wanna bounce with me and Daddy?” Jess chirped. Doug was hanging back, thumbs hooked in the pockets of his (painted on) jeans. 

“Can grown ups get in there?” Rose asked.

“I don't see anyone in here sayin’ we canna,” he said with a smirk, his Scottish accent deliciously thick. His left eyebrow was quirked. 

Tony looked up at Rose,smiling in anticipation. Rose couldn't help grinning. “You're gonna get us in trouble. Bad influence, you are.”

“That's what Mummy used to say but she usually wasn't smilin’,” Jess revealed, and both of Doug’s eyebrows shot up. 

Mainly to alleviate the awkwardness, Rose shrugged. “Oh, why not!”

After removing shoes the four of them entered the bouncy castle and the fun began. Doug was an overgrown six year old as soon as his feet touched the bouncy inflatable surface of the castle. He grabbed Jess’ hands and they jumped together, very close to being out of control. Tony was literally bouncing off the walls. Rose couldn't do much more than chase him because her laughter dared to overcome her. 

At one point, about five minutes into their adventure, Doug let go of Jess and did a midair turn to bounce closer to Rose. His hands automatically found hers. Instead of pulling away, shocked at his boldness, Rose held on more tightly, laughing harder. 

Laughter bubbled up in Doug as well. It had been quite a long time since he'd had this much fun. Tony and Jess squealed with joy, jumping around them. 

It was when Tony bounced too close to Doug that it happened. Doug tried to avoid Tony, and in doing so managed to be coming down just as Rose was bouncing up, and they collided. They sat down suddenly, both seeing stars.

“Y’okay, Rose?” Doug managed just as a worker strode into the room.

“Oi! Eleven and under! Says it on the sign!” He yelled. A woman with twins was also glaring at them. 

Doug stood up unsteadily and stretched out a hand to Rose. He pulled her up. “We’re gonna have to get out, Jessie,” Doug called.

“Can we stay?” Jess begged.

“Please?!” Tony added.

Rose and Doug glanced at each other and nodded. “For a little while,” Doug decided. “We have to get your brother in fifteen minutes.” 

With that, Rose and Doug made their way out of the castle. When they stepped on solid ground again they both burst out laughing. “Floor still feels like it’s movin’,” Rose chuckled. 

They collapsed onto a nearby bench. “Are you okay?” they both said at the same time, causing them to laugh again. 

Rose hesitantly touched a red mark on Doug’s jaw. “I'm fine,” he drawled.

“So am I,” she answered. “And maybe that's why it’s eleven and under.”

“Aye,” he agreed. Rose took her hand away far too soon. They sat back, content to watch Jess and Tony bounce circles around the twins. 

“So…” Rose ventured, having made the decision to get to know him better, “Where’s the other children? You have two more, right?”

“Yeah, Jess is my youngest. Her brother Mickey is upstairs at history camp. He’s into the Romans now. Not to the same extent as he was the Vikings, and well, that’s probably a good thing. My eldest, Lottie, is spendin’ the night with a friend. I miss her, but I'm glad she's made a good friend. And that's probably more than you wanted to know.”

Rose grinned. “No, it isn't. Jess is lovely, by the way.”

“When she's not brainin’ your brother with a fryin’ pan. I am really sorry...hittin’ isn't ususally her style. She's more into talkin’ your arm off.”

“Doug, Tony’s fine. And they're gettin’ along. It’s okay. Besides, I think I paid you back there in the bouncy castle!” She rubbed her had ruefully.

“Ah, now, I thought you were hurt. Lemme just…” And then his fingers were on her head. “No lumps, I suppose.”

“Thanks for checkin,” she snorted.

He took his hand away abruptly. “Sorry, oversteppin’....”

“No you're not, and stop sayin’ sorry. We're all okay. That was fun, even the head bashin’ part. I bring Tony here all the time and this is the most eventful day we've had!”

“S’ our first time. Signed Mickey up for camp and didn't know it was here. We’ll be back.”

“We love it here. People don't bother us….and by people, I mean paparazzi. We can actually have some time to ourselves. Not that we’re that much in demand, unless I’m wearin’ something the Daiy Mail thinks is rubbish. M’not Princess Kate, after all.”

“You'd make a lovely princess,” Doug grinned.

“Prince Harry’s taken,” Rose snickered.

“Well, that's good, less competition,” he blurted. Okay, what are you doin’, Doug? Rein it in! Doug could feel his cheeks redden. Rose smiled up at him, her tongue poking out. He felt another wave of heat, having nothing to do with embarrassment.

“I'm available, so that’s his loss,” she laughed. Oh, nice one, Tyler. Advertise your availability, like a lonely desperate fool. Always makes a great first impresssion.

Doug gaped like a fish for a couple of seconds. He was never a smooth operator, even when courting Abi. Is she hittin’ on me? What's going on? I am rubbish at this….. Doug went on to prove his thoughts correct by changing the subject abruptly. “So….you and your brother...big age difference there.” He winced. Fabulous, go from tryin’ to pull her to tellin’ her she's old. Way to go McLeod. 

Rose thought, I'm sure if he tried he could be a little more awkward. But, it was refreshing and different from the suave society boys that her mother favored for her. He might not have a clue but that smile…. Rose chuckled and explained, “Me mum and dad surprised me for my twenty-first birthday. Was shocked and appalled at first but now I don't know what I'd do without my little mate.”

There was a sudden squeal from the bouncy house and they turned to see what the matter was. Jess and Tony were still having a blast bouncing off the walls and falling dramatically. 

“Couldn't do without my little mate, either,” Doug murmured.

“Do you have them every weekend?” Rose asked.

“Thursday to Monday mornin’. Glad I already have lot on my plate at work to keep me busy when they're not with me.” He watched Jess play, smiling wistfully. “They seem happier, so that's what matters.”

“Absolutely,” Rose agreed. “My parents broke up for a while. Got back together, and that's how we got Tony….but when they were fighting it was miserable, for quite a long time.”

Doug nodded, face grim. “We've discovered that we do much better parenting in separate homes. We won't ever go back, and that's fine, Abi and I behave like adults when we don't live together.” He gazed at the bouncy castle, smiling sadly. Well, we're just telling all the secrets today, he thought. He looked back at Rose, catching her smiling at him reassuringly. “And perhaps Jess gets her propensity towards oversharing from me. Didn't mean to get into all that.”

“Sometimes it’s easiest to confide in someone you've just met,” Rose assured him. “If you don't know if you’ll see them again….”

“Oh, I hope we will,” Doug blurted. He quickly amended, “Work and all, y’ know. Hopefully I’ll see you around.” 

“I'd like that. Whether it’s work or...whatever.”

He grinned at her. Whatever sounded nice. Her eyes were warm and beautiful. He allowed himself to get lost in them for a bit. “Erm…. gotta round up Jess,” he finally murmured.

Doug gave her another bright smile as he walked over to the castle. She watched him turn to the castle, and after a couple of minutes, and some parental negotiation, Jess and Tony popped out of the bounce house. Rose was quite entertained by the parental negotiation part, as Doug’s back was turned to her and his hands (with those gorgeous long fingers) rested on (slim) hips. It was a nice view.

Presently two red faced, sweaty six year olds bounded over to Rose, giggling the whole way. 

“Daddy! Can't we play just a wee tad bit longer?” Jess asked, with all the charm she could muster.

“No, your brother would like to go home,” Doug answered.

“Couldn't he find a ride with someone else?” Jess asked, scowling. Rose tried not to laugh.

“No, I believe he's with us today,” Doug informed his daughter.

“Well...can you take a picture of me and Tony? We're gonna be best friends who go to different schools.” Tony nodded in happy agreement. Rose giggled.

“I'll take your picture. Pose for me,” Doug agreed, pulling out his phone. Jess slung her arm around Tony’s neck and they both smiled goofily. 

“Oh, I want that one,” Rose requested. 

Before she could pull out her own phone Doug suggested, “I could maybe text it to you?” He mentally congratulated himself on coming up with a way of asking for her number.

Rose gave him that smile with the tongue poking out again, reaching out to claim his phone. She quickly entered her number. He couldn't help but grin back at the beautiful woman who presented him with his phone. He reckoned he looked daft but he didn't care.

“Take one of all of us!” Tony piped up. Doug chuckled and knelt down next to the kids, and Rose leaned in behind him. He took the selfie, since he could stretch his arms enough to accommodate everyone. 

“I want that one, too,” Rose grinned.

Doug texted it to Rose, with the note: It was nice running into you today. Literally. 

Jess hugged a surprised Tony when they parted, and impulsively, Rose gave a shocked, but happy Doug a quick squeeze. They went their separate ways, each with the other’s phone number safely stored away. 

Rose and Doug ran into each other quite often at work, and occasionally ate lunch together. After a while, he asked her out for a real date. He was delighted that her idea of a real date involved chips in a diner. 

It was the beginning of a friendship that blossomed into more, and it all began with a plastic frying pan and a bouncy castle.


End file.
